


Parental Malpractice

by lotsofloveann



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Gen, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but he's a horrible parent, i love phil, i love wilbur so much, so i have to project onto him, wilbur is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofloveann/pseuds/lotsofloveann
Summary: Wilbur would never be good enough for Phil. And that was something he always knew.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 271





	Parental Malpractice

Wilbur loved his dad. Gods, he loved his dad so much. He was the one who raised Wilbur to be who he was. He remembers all the happy memories that made up his childhood. And it was all because of Phil. If he had been so happy throughout all of those years, why didn’t Phil love him back?

It was no secret that Wilbur was never the favorite child. His dad was always too preoccupied with Techno and Tommy to have time for Wilbur. And Wilbur never truly cared about the lack of attention. At Least that’s what he told himself. Why would Phil want to spend time with him anyway? Especially when his other sons had so much more to offer? Techno was always strong. Born to be a fighter. By the time he had turned twelve, he could win fights against men who had been training for years on end.

Tommy was always curious and that trait alone made him better than Wilbur. He had a yearn to learn more and more. Whether that be through entertaining acts or being braver than even Phil was in his Hardcore world. He would fight to the ends of the world for what he thought was right and what he loved. 

And then there was Wilbur. What did he have? Friends that were constantly betraying him? Knowing all the lyrics to Hamilton? Being good at geography? He was good for nothing. Wilbur would never be better than his brothers. He had accepted this rather early on. Everytime Phil was a no show for Wil’s most recent show for theatre in favor of taking Techno out for ice cream? Wilbur accepted that he wasn’t as good as Techno. And everytime Phil told Wilbur to shut up after accidentally hurting himself to instead tune to listen to Tommy’s story about what he and Tubbo had done that day? Wilbur accepted that he wasn’t as good as Tommy. And he never would be.

And so, Wilbur had run off from home to create something that just might impress Phil. If he could, just for once, have some of the love Techno and Tommy got, maybe he would be something for than one of Phil’s regrets. And for a while, Wilbur had been hopeful. L’manburg was his own creation. Something that distracted him. Something he could pour his entire being into. His people were happy. The nation was thriving. He was slowly building relations with the citizens of his country. He was happy without Phil.

And then the election happened. They had lost. He was exiled from the land he had built up from nothing. He had put Tommy in danger. He wasn’t good enough for Phil, what made him think he would be good enough for an entire country? Just when he thought he might have done something that would interest Phil, it was ripped from his hands no matter how hard he fought against it.

But if L’Manburg couldn’t be his? Then no one else could have it. He had been taught his entire life that he was second best. And just as he made something that finally showed that he might be better than second-best, well, he refused to go down without it. And that was that. He didn’t tell Tommy about his plans for L’Manburg for when they reclaimed it. Tommy had always been good enough. Wilbur was sure he could be able to figure it out on his own. Techno knew what his twin brother would be doing to some extent. Techno had been the one to suggest the whole destruction thing in the first place. He just didn’t know that Wilbur had plans to go down with it. 

“What are you doing?” It was a simple enough question. Wilbur could feel his expression crumble as his dad's voice rang off the stone walls of the tiny carved out room. Wilbur stared at the button a second more before turning to him. He could feel himself say something. Wilbur’s ears were ringing. “It is there, you’ve just won it back Wil.” Phil’s voice was as comforting as ever and Wilbur could feel tiny tears prick his eyes. 

“Phil, I’m always so close to pressing this button, Phil! I have been- I have been here seven or eight times, I have been here!” Wilbur’s hands curled into fists as he yelled. His patience was slipping just as his sanity had only a few days prior. He could hear footsteps from outside. They were quiet yet they gave Wilbur even more of a headache. “There was a saying Phil, by a traitor once part of L’manburg. He had a saying, Phil.” Wilbur lifted his head to finally look into his dad’s eyes. The same man who made him feel worthless. The same man who never once cared about him until this moment. It was that very second, as he gazed into Phil’s darkening blue eyes, that he finalized his decision. “It was never meant to be.” 

Wilbur’s fist meets the button and for a second everything is silent. It all seems to happen in slow motion. Wilbur’s hand comes up in a mock-salute and time returns to normal as he’s tackled to the ground by Phil. The explosions ring loudly through the land as citizens and enemies alike stare at the crater where the heart of the nation used to lay. “Wil!” He can hear Phil scream, no matter how far away it might sound. It’s the only indication to the ex-president that he had been successful.

As Wilbur finds his feet as he stares at the crater. He did that. He created the land and has been the one to destroy it. It brings a small, sick smile to his face. Phil is staring out too and Wilbur knows that he needs to fulfill the last act of his plan. “Kill me Phil.” His voice is shaky but clear as day as he pushes his sword to Phil with his foot. Phil turned to him and Wilbur can see a few scattered bruises and burn marks. “Come on Phil, kill me. Kill your most disappointing son.”

“You’re my son! You were never a disappointment Wil, no matter what you’ve do-”

Phil is cut off as Wilbur laughs an insane laugh. “I was never a disappointment? Bullshit.” Wilbur glares into Phil’s eyes and shoves the sword further towards Phil. “I was never good enough for you. Never! This whole thing was alway about impressing you! Because I never could before! And I still can’t now.” Wilbur feels the tears start to stream down his face as turns his glare from Phil to the untouched sword on the ground. “Wil..”

Phil’s voice trailed off as he fell onto ground next to his son, sweeping him into a hug. It was the first hug the two have shared since Wilbur was eight. As Wilbur starts sobbing into his dad’s shoulder, he realises that it’s the first time he’s cried in front of him. “Please Phil.” Wilbur’s fingers tighten on the fabric of Phil’s cloak as he begs quietly. “Kill me.” 

The scraping of diamond against the stone floor makes Wilbur cry harder. It would be over soon. And as the sword goes through his chest, he turns to look out over all the destruction he’s caused. His eyes settle on a shell-shocked Tommy. He feels no pain even though he knows exactly what’s happening. “Phil, you know the anthem of L’manburg, yeah? Will you sing it to me?” Wilbur’s eyes were heavy and he could feel Phil’s own tears on his shoulder. And just like that, Wilbur closes his eyes as dad sings the very same song that threw him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> i love some wilbur soot angst
> 
> please leave other one-shot suggestions because i'm recovering from writer's block!  
> and if you see spelling mistakes, no you don't!


End file.
